Kamen Rider City Wars
is a Bandai Namco building game for the iOS and Android operating system. Gameplay Kamen Rider: City Wars is a mobile game where players defeat enemies to gather materials to improve their city, which in turn strengthens the Kamen Riders. It features Kamen Riders from all previous Kamen Rider titles. The currencies in this game is divided into 3 types: Gold, R-Energy and Hero Stones. The Golds are needed in construction and improvement of city buildings or enhance and evolution of effect cards. The summoning of new Rider, and enhance a Rider's ability will cost R-Energy. The Hero Stones are IAP currency of this game, can be used to pull a gacha, refill stamina, unlock daily dungeons within 1 hour, and even cover the amount of golds or R-Energy lack in cost. City Construction The Game starts with a small city, and player need to expand it to support Riders. Residential type buildings can produce gold, and R-Energy can be collected from R-Energy plants. Some auxiliary buildings are able to increase the amount or speed of producing resource, or the hit points Riders have. When player get at least 1 Rider of a series, the Special buildings which are the famous spots of each series (such as Hikari Studio, Nascita and Coffee House COL) can be unlocked and able to increase attack of Riders belonging that series. Yggdrasill Tower, Futo Tower and Castle Doran can increase the defense of Power, Technical or Soul type Riders respectively. When player engaged in City Battle mode, the enemies may attack city buildings and cause damage. Damage will be auto-repaired without cost after each play ends, but damaged building with empty hit points will be destroyed until player give a repair command. Riders and Effect cards After player completes the game tutorial, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Den-O and Kamen Rider 1 will join player's team. Player can also summon a new Rider in cost of 20000 R-Energy. This cost will become zero if player get a 5-star effect card of respective Rider. The weapon and attacks of Riders can be equipped in forms of Effect cards. Effect cards are divided into 4 types: Normal, Moves, Finishing and Boost Change (BC). Normal card will only give ability perimeters to Rider, and later 3 categorized as Action Card which can be used to attack. Each card have it own rarity and attribute with Rock-paper-scissors system: Soul type have an advantage over Power type, which have an advantage over Technique type, which have an advantage over Soul type. Each Rider have 6 normal slots for all cards and 1 action slot for action card at first. The attribute of Rider decided by which attribute of cards equipped most. In case of all attribute cards are balanced, the Rider will be categorized in Neutral type and weaker than other 3 attributes. Each action card can be identified by which forms of attacking: *Kick: Allows equipped Rider perform a kick attack. *Punch: Allows equipped Rider perform a punch attack or punch-base energy wave. *Chop: Allows equipped Rider perform a hand chop attack. *Tackle: Allows equipped Rider perform a tackle attack with short rush. *Weapon: Allows equipped Rider perform a attack with their weapon. Can be further divided into Slash(Sword/Naginata/Axe icon), Shooting(Gun/Bow icon), Strike(Staff/Hammer icon). *Emit: Allows equipped Rider perform a attack which emitting energy without weapon. Such as Hibiki's Onibi or Stronger's Electro Fire. *Explode: Allows equipped Rider perform a attack which shoot a projectile then create a small explosion. Such as Ghost's Omedama and ZX's Focus Bomb. *Other: Attacks which cannot categorized with above. Such as Gatack's Calibur Boomerang, Ryuki Survive's Dragon Fire Storm. *BC: Allows equipped Rider perform Form Change. The perimeters of activated Rider will be increased and able to use BC-exclusive Finishing moves. However each BC can only keep around 35 seconds. **Same BC form with same or different finishing move can be combined into one Action Slot to use more skills after BC activated. For example, if you gain Build RabbitRabbit Form's RabbitRabbit Finish and FullFull Match Break BC, these can be used continuously in a BC cycle. *Tag: Switch to another Rider. The Rider type will also switch to the type same as the Tag card activated. For the Tag-equipped characters, a extra skill sets except BCs can be used if the skill cards of switched Rider is equipped. All perimeters get doubled while Tag activating. After a effect card reach its max level, Players can evolve it to increase its maximum level and perimeters. The evolution of effect card consumes Daily gems and evolution gems, which latter can only acquire from limited-time dungeons or event stages. Some events may providing a permission of card awakening as a high score prize. After player acquired the permission of card awakening, the 5-star effect card prized from same event can be further evolve into an Awoken BC card. The character who utilizing Awoken BC will glow blue as a identify. The permission of card awakening will also unlock the card awakening for an ordinary BC from Gacha to Awoken BC. The levels of effect card can be increased by feeding with other effect cards, or experience cards which categorized with 5 grades and 3 types. Action cards also involved skill levels, where it decides the power and time for cool down of a move. Skill level can only increase by feeding with cards have exactly same skill (Since Decade's Kamenride BC cannot level up by original Rider's finishing move cards), or 2 set of experience cards for normal move or finishing moves and BC respectively. In addition to effect cards, players may also develop the Rider's ability upgrades. Each Rider have 25 upgrades including perimeters, extra slots, more Attack Combos and mobility(In City Battle mode). The upgrade of Rider's ability consumes Daily gems. Characters *Replica Playable Characters *Kamen Rider 1 **Kamen Rider 2 *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider Faiz **Kamen Rider Kaixa **Kamen Rider Delta *Kamen Rider Blade **Kamen Rider Garren **Kamen Rider Chalice *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Kamen Rider Gatack *Kamen Rider Den-O **Kamen Rider Zeronos *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kamen Rider Dark Kiva & Ixa Prototype (Otoya Kurenai) *Kamen Rider Decade **Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Double **Kamen Rider Accel *Kamen Rider OOO **Kamen Rider Birth *Kamen Rider Fourze **Kamen Rider Meteor *Kamen Rider Wizard **Kamen Rider Beast *Kamen Rider Gaim **Kamen Rider Baron *Kamen Rider Drive **Kamen Rider Mach *Kamen Rider Ghost **Kamen Rider Specter *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega **Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha **Kamen Rider Amazon Neo *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Kamen Rider Brave **Kamen Rider Snipe **Kamen Rider Lazer **Kamen Rider Genm *Kamen Rider Build **Kamen Rider Cross-Z **Kamen Rider Grease **Kamen Rider Rogue **Kamen Rider Evol *Kamen Rider Zi-O **Kamen Rider Geiz **Kamen Rider Woz *Kamen Rider Zero-One Villians *Mr. X CPU Enemies *Garagaranda *Apollo Geist *Shadow Moon *N-Daguva-Zeba *Cassis Worm *Weather Dopant *Kyoryu Greeed *Kazari *Phoenix *Shocker Combatmen *Gel-Shocker Combatmen *Chaps *Leo Soldiers *Kamen Rider Ouja *Kamen Rider Delta *Riotroopers *ZECTroopers *Masquerade Dopants *Waste Yummies *Elementary Inves *Lord Baron *Bugster Virus *Mashin Chaser *Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X *Night Rogue *Blood Stalk *Kamen Rider Evol Black Hole Form *Turtle Bazooka *Sagittarius Zodiarts Voice Actors The following characters with a name are voiced by their original actors from the shows and movies. Kamen Rider Zero-One *Kamen Rider Zero-One: Fumiya Takahashi Kamen Rider Zi-O *Kamen Rider Zi-O: So Okuno *Kamen Rider Geiz: Gaku Oshida *Kamen Rider Woz: Keisuke Watanabe Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Build: Atsuhiro Inukai *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Eiji Akaso *Kamen Rider Grease: Kouhei Takeda *Kamen Rider Rogue / Night Rogue: Kensei Mikami *Kamen Rider Evol / Blood Stalk: Tetsuo Kanao Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Hiroki Iijima *Kamen Rider Brave: Toshiki Seto *Kamen Rider Snipe: Ukyo Matsumoto *Kamen Rider Lazer: Hayato Onozuka *Kamen Rider Genm: Tetsuya Iwanaga Kamen Rider Amazons *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega: Tom Fujita *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha: Masashi Taniguchi *Kamen Rider Amazon Neo: You Maejima Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ghost: Shun Nishime *Kamen Rider Specter: Ryosuke Yamamoto Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Drive: Ryoma Takeuchi *Kamen Rider Mach: Yuu Inaba *Mashin Chaser: Taiko Katono Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Gaim: Gaku Sano *Kamen Rider Baron: Yutaka Kobayashi Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard: Shunya Shiraishi *Kamen Rider Beast: Tasuku Nagase Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze: Sota Fukushi *Kamen Rider Meteor: Ryo Yoshizawa Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO: Shu Watanabe *Kamen Rider Birth: Asaya Kimijima *Kamen Rider Birth Prototype: Hiroaki Iwanaga Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double left-half: Renn Kiriyama *Kamen Rider Accel: Minehiro Kinomoto Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade: Masahiro Inoue *Kamen Rider Diend - Kimito Totani Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva & Ixa Prototype: Kouhei Takeda *Kivat-bat the 2nd, Kivat-bat the 3rd: Tomokazu Sugita Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Momotaros / Sword Form: Toshihiko Seki **Urataros / Rod Form: Kōji Yusa *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form: Yuichi Nakamura **Vega Form: Hōchū Ōtsuka Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Gatack: Yuki Sato Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki: Shigeki Hosokawa Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Blade: Takayuki Tsubaki *Kamen Rider Garren: Hironari Amano *Kamen Rider Chalice: Ryoji Morimoto Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Faiz: Kento Handa *Kamen Rider Kaixa: Kohei Murakami *Kamen Rider Delta: Atsushi Harada Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Ryuki: Takamasa Suga *Kamen Rider Knight: Satoshi Matsuda *Kamen Rider Ouja: Takashi Hagino Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito: Toshiki Kashu Kamen Rider Black (RX)'' *Kamen Rider Black / Black RX: Tetsuo Kurata *Shadow Moon: Masaki Terasoma Theme songs *Reason for - Kamen Rider Girls External links *Official trailer *Kamen Rider City Wars wiki Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers